gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/Life's a Show Soundtrack EP
Okay, NYADADDICTS and TNG'ERS, its time for something new! We're experiementing with making physical singles, albums, and EPs and first up is the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More With Feeling tribute episode, Life's a Show! That's right, we're releasing an ACTUAL digital EP for the episode and YOU CAN BE IN ON IT! Details on the groundbreaking episode tie-in can be found below. To make the Once More With Feeling experince as real and immersive as possible, we're giving you a chance to be a part of it! If you are one of the people who's character has a part in one of the songs, you get an exclusive chance to be our character's voice. What this means is if you created one of the characters below in this handy dandy chart (which includes which characters sing, who created them, and what songs they sing in), you get first dibs to be your character's physical singing voice. If you pass, your part is up for grabs. Wiki members can then comment in the comment section below that they want to sing that character's part. If more than one person wants a certain part, we go into an audition phase and myself, my special guest judge, Juan (as it was his idea), and that character's creator will then judge the auditions and pick one person to be that character's singing voice. The other auditioners (if any) will step into the role of understudy in case they are unable to do their part. Handy Dandy Chart Thing-y How to Audition If two or more people want the same part after the creator has passed, it goes into auditions. This works best if you have a Soundcloud or YouTube account. Just upload an audio clip of the song you're given to audition with and link it to me in private chat. Once all entries have been recieved by the TBA deadline, me and my judges will pick someone to play the part(s). Failure to submit an audition PRIOR to the deadline if asked to do so will result in a drop-out and you will not secure the part. How to Submit Your Final Takes for the EP All takes for group numbers should be without music. If you have a solo and secured an instrumental, you can sing over the backing track. Upload your takes to Soundcloud or YouTube (make it unlisted so only we have links) and then give me the links. Or you can make them into audio files and email to me. I will give an email to you in PM. You can put all your parts on the same clip if they belong in the same clip. For example: If you have two separate solos in Walk Through the Fire, you can put them on the same clip. I will do all the cut and pasting/editing. Please make sure they are of a decent volume and pretty clean and intelligble. Additional Info For now, I plan to do all songs from the album, but we (wiki members and I) might eliminate one or two. So until then just be expected to sing ALL your parts for ALL songs. EP Release I plan to release it before, during, or right after the episode is released, depending on how fast we can do this. Everyone involved gets a free copy and downloads will of course be free for all. I will even digitially autograph copies of the cover if you ask or something to make them special. :-) Other Parts Up For Grabs *'2 Emsemble Members' for "Going Through the Motions." More Information For More Info on the Episodes and songs visit this link: Life's a Show. For questions, hit up the comments, my talk page, or come to chat and ask me directly for a quicker answer. Category:Blog posts